


Nuevas experiencias.

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Smut, apheliostop, phelsett, settbottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 5





	Nuevas experiencias.

—Eres nuevo aquí.  
La melodiosa voz le dio la bienvenida al lugar, arrepintiéndose al verse descubierto por alguien. Al caso, como si estuviera allí para solo quedarse mirando.   
El opaco lugar era ambientado por una baja música instrumental y unas luces que iban desde tonos rojos, mezclándose con otras amarillas. Las mesas al fondo pasaban desapercibidas para él, yendo directo a donde estaban unos enmascarados hombres bailando al sol de un ritmo imaginario en su mente, pegando sus cuerpos al frío tubo.   
—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —nuevamente la voz a su lado habló, deteniéndose a mirarlo, por primera vez.   
A él era la única persona que podía ver su rostro, tanto en la entrada, como en el resto del lugar, era como si todos ocultaran su verdadero rostro. Se sintió expuesto y tembloroso por unos momentos.   
La inexpresiva mirada imploró una respuesta, y Sett dudó si irse de allí ahora mismo.   
—Creo que me equivoqué —jadeó sin aliento, bajando la mirada. Al voltear, un suave agarre en su hombro le hizo detener. La curva de los ajenos labios le hizo replantearse su propuesta.  
—Acompáñame.   
Era más grande de lo que creyó, el lugar. Después de seguir al desconocido, pasando junto al extenso escenario y cruzando un velo rojizo, el sonido proveniente de las habitaciones cayó toda música. Algunos sonidos eran gruesos, otros entrecortados y algo alarmantes, no parecían preocuparle a aquel pálido muchacho, como si sus oídos ya estuvieran acostumbrados al bochornoso gemido ajeno.   
Una llave, una puerta al final del pasillo y Sett dudó, de nuevo, si debía marcharse. Una tímida invitación, con una pesada mirada fue suficiente. El teléfono junto a la cama fue conveniente para que el violáceo pidiera algo de tomar, bebidas que Sett jamás escuchó, pero que sí ansiaba probar en este lugar.  
Estuvo a punto de entregarse al contrario, de lanzarse e ir por lo que fue al entrar al lugar, pero la cuidadora expresión del más bajo lo detuvo.  
—¿Por qué estás aquí? —de repente necesitaba la música para poder razonar y extrañaba los lujuriosos sonidos de antes para pensar y recordar—. Es la primera vez que estás aquí —repitió.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se sentía acusado, intimidado y todo eso no iba con su persona—. Todos llevan mascaras aquí, pudiste, simplemente, no haberme reconocido.   
—Eso es imposible —como si supiera que estaba por llegar, el joven se acercó a la puerta que el rojizo cerró momentos antes y la abrió. Una albina muchacha le sonrió y entró, colocando junto al aparato telefónico unas finas copas llenas de una rosada sustancia, junto a una botella recién abierta al lado. La joven en ningún momento se detuvo a mirarlo y lo agradecía, en sus adentros, mientras menos personas lo pudieran reconocer en el mundo exterior, sería mejor.   
—Como decía —retomó su charla, extendiéndole una de las copas al volver a estar solos—. Soy el propietario del lugar, conozco cada persona que entra y sale de aquí.  
El rojizo pasó rápido la suave bebida por su garganta. Sabía dulce y era fuerte al tacto, le gustó y arrepintió, sólo un poco, de no disfrutarla de mejor manera. Su agitación volvió a aparecer, no era lo mismo cruzarse con un don nadie que no lo recordaría al día siguiente, que cruzarse con el maldito dueño de todo el territorio.   
El bajo saboreaba su bebida con calma, esperando por una respuesta, incluso, a las preguntas que hizo antes de traerlo a su privacidad. Dejó caer el cuerpo en el acolchado de su lecho y observó la vacía copa del rojizo, tomando la botella en un amague de invitarlo a sentarse con él.  
—¿Quieres más?   
La voz era hipnotizaste y abrasadora, un deleite que no experimentó antes. Sus pesados pasos retumbaron en el silencio, divisó la blanca luna asomándose con timidez por la amplia ventana a un extremo de la amplia habitación.   
El sonido de las gotas y el líquido rellenar su copa le llamó la atención, luego fue las burbujas que se formaban en esta. ¿Era algún refinado vino rosado? Esta vez se tomó su tiempo en saborearlo y en intentar recordar el nombre que estaba impreso en la botella.  
—Es un vino espumante rosa, una reliquia hecha en el monte targón —la expresión al oír de dónde provenía, divirtió al mayor, cubriendo la sonrisa con su copa—. Descuida, la casa invita.   
Cualquier bebida proveniente de Targón, significada quedar en quiebra para sólo servir una copa, ¿qué hacía este hombre invitándole una botella así sin más?   
El robusto cuerpo de Sett se fue ablandando poco a poco, el silencio se había vuelto agradable y la botella goteaba las últimas gotas entre las copas de ambos. Los inexpresivos ojos del pálido se curvaban al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa, sincronizándose, gestos que ayudaban, aún más, a calmarse.   
Se cuestionó porque estaba allí y porqué fue elegido a sólo compartir una copa en el lugar más oculto del prostíbulo. Eran claras las intenciones al cruzar la puerta y, supuso, que también fue obvio lo virginal que pareció viendo el espectáculo.   
El calor fue haciéndose presente como si la temperatura aumentara en un veraniego día, su acompañante terminaba su última copa y dejaba el vacío envase en la mesada, optando por imitarle para sentirse algo útil por su cuenta y no un estúpido que ni siquiera le daba las gracias por la bebida.   
—Vine en busca de nuevas experiencias —la voz de Sett sonaba agrietada, como si el miedo hablara por él, su curiosidad lo trajo a un pesado aprieto.   
Un gentil toqueteo en su rodilla le dio a entender que sus palabras y emociones, no estaban del tomo mal, como si fuera común, como si no fuera un caso nuevo para su acompañante. Algunas vagas figuras eran talladas en la tela de sus vaqueros, por la cruda uña.   
¿Por qué el desconocido muchacho no se aprovechaba de él? Estaba a completa merced, algo ebrio y en un lugar donde imploraría toda la compasión del mundo y no sería escuchado por nadie, pero lo único que recibía eran unas simples caricias.  
—Tu mirada viendo el espectáculo —mencionó por lo bajo, con la mirada perdida siguiendo su propio dedo—, reflejaba dudas, como si dudaras de ti mismo —era el momento de que sus miradas se cruzasen y así lo hicieron, en un singular acto—. ¿Por qué?   
No, no era el momento ni era oportuno ponerse a explicar toda su vida en ese instante. No era digno de cortar con la tranquilidad que cargaba su compañero, no arruinaría el ambiente con sus aburridas historias de amoríos fallidos en las arenas, ni de cómo era frustrante el hecho de que ninguna mujer lo complacía y él desea serlo.   
En desespero, giró bruscamente, sorprendiendo al pálido que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando Sett tomó sus labios con torpeza y hambre. Intentó corresponderle, claro que quiso, pero no iban en sincronía, sus dientes chocaban y sus labios iban a destiempo. El desespero de Sett no se comparaba a la compasión de Aphelios.   
Con ambas manos sobre doloroso pecho del alto, lo apartó con toda la suavidad y paciencia que tenía en su interior. La cachorra mirada en respuesta abrazaba su corazón en un mimo infantil.   
—Eres un caos —fue la primera vez que Sett escuchó su risa y supo que no iba a olvidarse de ella—. Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.   
—¿Eso importa? —no quiso sonar agresivo, más sí lo hizo. Su pregunta sólo salió desde su ignorancia en cualquier tipo de relación afectiva.   
—Bueno, sí, todos aquí se presentan antes de cualquier cosa —pero él no era cualquier otra cosa—. Mi nombre es Aphelios.  
—Settrigh —la impaciencia lo carcomía cada segundo. El delgado se levantó en un limpió movimiento, abandonando su cómoda cama para encontrar un nuevo lugar entre las temblorosas piernas del contrario.  
—Tranquilo, Sett —llamó amistoso al rojizo. Dejó que los gruesos dedos le envolvieran la cintura y fueran subiendo por su pecho, explorándole por primera vez—. Deja que te guíe.   
Si Sett tuviera la labor de describir lo que sentía en estos momentos, diría que era una especie de cielo inexplorado, un paraíso que ningún libro describió en toda la eternidad. Un cosquilleo que recorría desde la punta de sus dedos, que tocaban la fina tela de la camisa contraria, bajando hasta el largo de sus piernas, temblando de forma dificultosa por el peso encima.   
Los labios de Aphelios marcaban ritmo en el nuevo beso, atrapante y absorbente para Sett. Las caricias en cada punto en su cuerpo despertaban sus más primitivos instintos y las emociones que, por tanto tiempo, estuvo reprimiendo. Era como Aphelios supiera que lugar tocar, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con esa clase de persona. ¿Era el encargado de darles la bienvenida a los chicos nuevos como él?   
—¿No te gusta? —el aliento que golpeaba su mentó lo estremeció. No era hora de divagar por pensamientos tan banales como los de recién, tampoco servían para lo que necesitaba hacer. Dejando de estar inmóvil, llevó las manos hasta el botón más alto del pálido e intentó desabrocharlo; fallando en el intento—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?   
De seguro le cobrarían aún más la estadía por cada pregunta que dejó sin responder. El cuerpo de Aphelios se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas del rojizo. Fue ahí cuando Sett se percató de lo pequeño que era el desconocido encima suyo. Encajando a la perfección en sus rígidas piernas.   
La prenda se levantaba al compás de la respiración, tranquila y entrecortadas, los dedos de Sett manchaban la paz con inexperiencia e impaciencia.   
Uno a uno los botones fueron desaprobados, el pecho de Aphelios se inclinaba hacia adelante para que el alto no se perdiera de ningún detalle. Su piel era igual de pálida y destacaban sus rozados pezones y algún que otro tatuaje que Sett no se molestaría en preguntar el significado. Las yemas le acariciaron la suave piel, de sus brazos cuando bajó la camisa por completo, botándola en el suelo.   
Fueron ágiles los movimientos empleados por el mayor para quitarle su sucia remera y fueron ágiles, también, el nuevo beso que lo dejó sin aliento, llevándole de nuevo a ese parsimonioso lugar que era entre sus brazos.  
—Déjame entrar —jadeó Aphelios al rozar la punta de su lengua con los apretados dientes adversos.   
Con timidez dejó entreabrir su boca, lo suficiente para que Aphelios volviera a descubrirse y conocerlo a la perfección. Los ahogados suspiros no se hicieron esperar, robándole una sonrisa al pálido.   
Los minutos se volvían eternos y las caricias el camino al paraíso. Aphelios era, pensó Sett, la primera persona que no se alarmaba ante su enorme tamaño, o no hacía un comentario sobre su formado cuerpo. De seguro porque Aphelios no conocía su verdadera vocación en las arenas, no estaba al tanto de lo frustrante que era estar rodeando de un ambiente tan machista y sexista.   
No lo juzgaba, y aún así desde un principio pareciera que quería cuidarlo: —¿Estás conmigo? —otra pregunta a la que no iba a responder.   
Al percatarse, ambos estaban desnudos por completo. Sett detallaba cada fibra de piel del hombre frente a él, relamiendo sus colmillos al imaginarse mordisqueando ese deleite.   
—¿Eres un vastaya? —las pequeñas y miedosas orejas había sido lo primero que llamó la atención de Aphelios cuando notó un nuevo invitado en su hogar. Las tanteó sólo un poco con sus dedos, esperando la reacción contraria—. Son bonitas —halagó, al no percibir desobediencia y continuó las caricias.  
Ambos descubrieron que el punto débil estaba en las puntas, donde al tocarlas un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Sett y al mismo tiempo le hacía reír, en son de cosquillas. El contacto con alguien del mismo sexo no le espantaba en lo absoluto como pensaba, o debía ser alguna especie de hechizo que tenía Aphelios.  
En la intimidad con las mujeres en sus tierras, siempre fue brusco y sin tacto, grotesco y algo monótono. Ya el mismo cuerpo estaba cansado de lo mismo.   
Buscó a tientas el cuerpo contrario para que volviera a acercarse a él, parado entre medio de sus piernas y sin detener las caricias en sus orejas. Los colmillos rozaron el pálido cutis en una línea recta desde la terminación de los pezones hasta donde comenzaba el ombligo.   
Todo era tan diferentes a lo acostumbrado, su boca se sentía sedienta e insatisfecha con el sólo roce de sus dientes por lo que besó cada lugar que podía sin contenerse, mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso. Los suspiros de Aphelios en respuesta sonaban más graves que los de cualquier mujer que pasó por su dormitorio, también eran más cristalinos y delicados.   
Un bajó ronroneo con su nombre y mandó todo su control al carajo. Casi empuja al suelo al contrario al levantarse, pero lo apresó en sus brazos antes de que sucediera lo peor. Unió sus labios en un mismo beso que el primero que se dieron: guiado por la sequedad de Sett y las hambrientas mordidas que iban desde el labio inferior hasta la lengua al palparla.   
Aphelios buscó su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza para que Sett diera marcha atrás al notar ambas erecciones rozarse por la cercanía. Debía prepararse y estar lindo por si necesitaba tranquilizarse y demostrarle que nada de lo que sucedía estaba mal, que los prejuicios no tenían lugar en esta habitación y todo quedaba en su cabeza.   
—¿Me permitirás prepararte?  
—¿Por qué tanto cuidado y preocupación? —mala elección de palabras por parte de Aphelios. Sett se apartó con rudeza del abrazo, volviendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama—. No vine aquí para encontrar una pareja, sólo ir al grano.   
—Ya veo —Sett, algo asustado, siguió a Phel con la mirada, que se dirigía a la mesa junto al lecho. Su mirada ya no expresaba preocupación y regresaba a la inexpresiva que Sett no lograba entender—. Con que para el jefe, ser cuidado demuestra signo de debilidad, ¿verdad? —los ojos del nombrado se habrían en asombro al ser llamado por su apodo—. Recuéstate —demandó, sacando un preservativo del cajón y también una pequeña botella de lubricante.   
Quiso refutar, y hacerle frente a la seca actitud tomada por el contrario, pero los finos dedos del pálido le sujetaron el rostro, apretándole con una fuerza que más que excitarlo, le aterraba.  
—Puedo leer tu mirada, Settrigh. Buscas alguien que te quite la tormenta que tienes en la cabeza —molesto, botó el pote de lubricante al suelo, ya no lo necesitaba. Las órdenes fueron dadas sobre dejar de preocuparse por él—. Pero si sólo quieres terminar de una vez, apresúrate.   
No, no quería. Se arrepentía y su cuerpo tembló cuando fue empujado a recostarse en el largo de la cama. El joven encima de él, no era el mismo que hace unos segundos y quería regresar atrás, disculparse, marcharse o, mejor aún, nunca haber entrado aquí.   
Su fuerza se vio vencida por la contraria, que abrió sus piernas de par en par y luego se colocó el condón en su aún erguido miembro—. ¿Así es como lo quieres? —preguntó dando una última oportunidad al vastaya de hablar.   
El agarre de la amplia mano contra su muñeca, respondió su pregunta. Pensó que volvería a mostrarse vulnerable y con ganas de explorar, pero lo que hizo fue todo lo contrario.   
Aphelios fue tirado en la cama y antes de que pudiera detener lo que estaba sucediendo, Sett se sentó sobre sus piernas, peligrosamente, cerca de su entrepierna. El fuerte golpe de Sett con la palma de su mano, sobre el pecho del bajo lo dejó sin aliento para pararle.   
El largo falo comenzaba a ser cubierto por unas tensas paredes, sentía como la fuerza empleada por el más grande volvía más difícil y doloroso el acto. El rojizo mordía con fuerza su labio para no expresar el dolor que ardía por todo su cuerpo. El pálido intentaba mantenerse cuerdo por el placer que le causaba la estreches contraria.   
Sett no estaba preparado, ni física ni mentalmente para el dolor que sentía. Esperaba que con lo traumante que era el sufrimiento que abría su cuerpo, no tendría que volver a caer en absurdos pensamientos sobre “hacer algo más allá del sexo” o “quiero saber que se siente estar del otro lado”.  
—Sett, detente —el jadeo debajo suyo hizo que abriera los ojos, notando como el pequeño mantenía con fuerza sus párpados cerrados, tratando de normalizar su respiración en el proceso.   
La intromisión quedó a la mitad, no podía obligar a su cuerpo seguir sufriendo de esa forma. Aphelios manejó sus manos hasta las rígidas piernas adversas y las masajeó hasta que con lentitud fueran flexionándose y relajándose. También lo hizo con su torso, hasta donde sus dedos llegaban por la posición, se lamentaba de no llegar hasta su rostro para arroparlo.   
—Muchos aquí, vienen por simple curiosidad —intentó sentarse aunque sea un poco, con la ayuda de los antebrazos al apoyarlos sobre el colchón—. Buscan satisfacerse y se van, algunos regresan, otros no al terminar con su cometido —cada movimiento, que ambos hacían para acomodarse era mezclado son dolor y placer por la unión que mantenían—. Probar nuevas cosas no es malo, Sett, ni tiene porque ser grotesco a cómo estás acostumbrado —abrió con pesar sus ojos, ya molestaba mantenerlos tan apretados—. No está mal ser quien quieras ser, aquí conmigo.   
Las intrusas lágrimas ahogadas en los párpados de Sett eran producto de sus palabras y de la agonía que punzaba su zona baja. Cuando el rojizo se aproximó a su rostro con temor y culpa, Aphelios se encargó de limpiar cada gota con sus labios en pequeños besos, una por una, hasta que ya no estuvieran allí.   
El resistente cuerpo fue rompiendo su armadura y coraje con recelo, abriéndose, en todo sentido, a la persona que tenía debajo. Sus labios volvieron a probar el néctar de los impropios con un extraño sabor salado por sus lágrimas. La torpeza le llegaba a seguir meciendo su cuerpo sobre el miembro de Aphelios hasta al fin llegarse por completo. El ronco gemido del violeta se escuchaba como un coro de ángeles.   
Esta vez con cuidado y sin fuerza, sin brusquedad y apatía, Sett volvió a recostarlo, acompañándole al seguir con el beso que le dejaba sin aire en cada segundo. Las expertas manos le sujetaron la parte trasera y lo ayudó a descender y elevarse con destreza y pesadez. Acostumbrándole a lo que era el placer después del tormento de dolor, a lo que era sentirse inferior sin necesidad de serlo.   
Porque sí, para Sett era un golpe a su orgullo y persona estar así, encima de un hombre que, además, tenía que ayudarle para cabalgarle porque él era un completo y estúpido inexperto. Aunque a Aphelios no parecía molestarle, y eso le gustaba. Era diferente a las mujeres que lanzaban algún comentario sobre que esperaban que su pene fuera más grande de lo que era, porque lo comparaban con su notoria grandeza física. Era satisfactorio no tener que pensar que necesitaba complacer a otra más que a sí mismo. Sin tener que meditarlo mucho Aphelios disfrutaba de sus besos y movimientos.   
El insistente golpeteo de su miembro contra el vientre de ambos también le recorría de placer, era mejor que cualquier par de pechos antes tocados. Tuvo la necesidad de ir más allá de unos besos, el pequeño tocaba con sus manos y miembro cada punto placentero de su persona; él quería conocer los de Aphelios, también.   
Cortó el beso con un bajo reproche del contrario por alejarse, silbando como un pez fuera del agua en busca de oxígeno. Recorrió sin prisa todo el largo del cuello, mordiendo con fuerza donde el cuerpo ajeno se tensaba y notaba que arrepetía con más fuerza en su interior. Reconoció dos lugares: uno debajo de las orejas, en donde las marcas hechas por sus colmillos le marcarían dónde debía repetir y el otro lado era debajo de su mentón, un lugar complicado de morder, ante la resistencia del mayor al verse descubierto, pero al conseguirlo era satisfactorio en todos sentidos.   
Detuvo su travesura cuando Aphelios marcó el ritmo de las embestidas, sacudiendo sin piedad ahora que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado. El miembro de Sett fue abarcado por los largos dedos de Aphelios y dejó que este se moviera por su cuenta alrededor de su mano, producto de las expertas estocadas que brindaba.   
—Líbrate, Sett.  
La mano libre de Aphelios empujó su hombro, haciendo que se siente para poder verlo con mayor comodidad. Las gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro, pegando el molesto cabello en su frente y nuca, se lograba ver más sexy de lo que era. Las orejas se elevaban en pico, ansiosas y gustosas por cada movimiento.   
Decidió detener sus movimientos e impacientar al contrario, viéndolo al instante en su expresión. A este punto no necesitaba porqué seguir haciendo lo que quería, ansiaba ver a Sett montarle y disfrutar por su propia cuenta.   
—Me envuelves de una manera, que es como si tu cuerpo estuviera hecho para estas cosas, ¿sabes? —murmuró acariciando con su pulgar la punta del miembro adverso y con la mano libre rasguñó las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, resistiéndose a moverse como antes.   
Al principio los movimientos de Sett eran lerdos y algo dolorosos cuando todo el peso caía en sus piernas, optando por no optar al respecto. Las caderas del rojizo se movían en círculos, buscando el ángulo perfecto donde encajarse y desbordar de placer.   
—No todavía —al encontrarlo, se estimuló una y otra vez contra ese punto, su miembro expulsaba un notorio líquido pre-seminal del placer. Aphelios apretó dolorosamente su glande para retenerle.   
Los sentones no se detenían, uno tras otro y cada vez más veloces y erráticos. Ambos cuerpos se movían en sincronía, batallando con quién suspiraba entre gemidos el nombre adverso, más alto. Las bocas estaban secas, sedientas de un nuevo beso que les recobrara los sentidos, más ninguno se animaba a terminar con tan placenteros movimientos.   
Sett sacó la mano de adverso de su miembro, masturbándose a sí mismo. Todo quería hacerlo él, así se sentía más dichoso y gustoso. La sonrisa de Aphelios le hizo casi acabar, necesitando acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la piel ajena aunque sea un poco, concentrándose en sus piernas y trasero.   
—Ni se te ocurra contenerse ahora —retó a Sett cuando contenía los espasmos e intentaba, con su miembro, buscar una posición en la que no ensuciara más de lo normal al estar por correrse.   
Aphelios no iba a contenerse por mucho más tiempo, imposible con la calidez que traspasaba cualquier protección y le desconectaba todo sentido. Sus ojos se cerraron, entregándose a merced de su acompañante, del placer. Un chocante y pegajoso líquido chocó con su pecho, sus labios fueron capturados por un último beso. Un último beso de sus labios antes que Sett cayera rendido sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndole con necesidad con sus largos brazos y sin querer apartarse.   
La sonrisa de Aphelios no podía ser borrada, era genuina y sincera, la luna en su ventana se desaparecía en un tímido movimiento dejando paso a la oscuridad que los envolvía, dispuestos a dormir.  
—Sett, debo tirarlo… —acotó con una baja risa, las orejas contrarias chocaban con su mejilla, en cosquillas y caricias que ninguna persona podía imaginar o sentir, sólo Aphelios, abrazando al bastardo jefe de las arenas—. Está bien, pero sólo un rato más —otro movimiento, más alegre y Sett se unió a las risas.  
El rojizo expulsaba sus últimos alientos en bajas risas, llenas de felicidad y liberación. El tormento terminó, dejando paso a una nueva adicción de la que debía currarse u olvidar al irse. Aquellos gruesos labios que no quería soltar y que ahora besaban sus húmedos cabellos y orejas. Los largos dedos que sabían dónde tocar y abrazar. Y la melodiosa voz que le habló sin condenarlo.   
La libertad tiene nombre, y se llama Aphelios.


End file.
